


spoonful of sugar

by animeboybuttsex



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, blushing boys, kiibo doesnt know what anything means, miu just wants to help you out kiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeboybuttsex/pseuds/animeboybuttsex
Summary: Kiibo thinks he has a crush on Saihara. He goes to Iruma to ask for help.or the fic where iruma tells kiibo to use dirty pick up lines on saihara and kiibo doesnt know what they mean. the event briefly mentioned in the beginning is the salmon team graduation event. no spoilers





	spoonful of sugar

     It all started when Saihara agreed to help Kiibo and stay by his side no matter what happened. When Saihara grabbed him, held him tight, and promised that he would always like Kiibo for whoever he was, even if modifications meant changing his personality. 

     The feeling of Saihara’s warm body against his synthetic one made him feel special. It made him feel like he didn’t need a flashy backstory or occupation— that he was unique and perfect the way he was, even if he was a plain robot with no special features or superhuman abilities. That if Kiibo stayed the way he was, he would be as amazing to Saihara as he imagined others would be if he changed.

     The tight embrace didn’t make him feel human. But that didn’t bother him. The realization hit that, even though Kiibo was a robot and didn’t have human emotions, Saihara appreciated him anyway and thought of him no differently. Maybe he didn’t need to be human. Maybe the knowledge that despite his robotic form, people could love and treat him like he wasn’t a machine, was comfort enough.

     After feeling Saihara’s warmth flush against his chestplate, Kiibo found himself appreciating more and more of the young detective. It was the small things; when Saihara covered his mouth with his hand when he was nervous or embarrassed, the fact that he made sure to eat as politely as he could without food getting on his face or clothes, that small noise Saihara made when he was surprised. Each time Kiibo was blessed enough to witness those tiny detials, he felt his circuits grow a bit more hot than usual. It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling by any means.

     At night, when he sat near the outlet, ready to power off and charge, he couldn’t help but think about Saihara— his hands, his warmth, his smile. Kiibo often thought about those moments where Saihara would be close enough for him to feel his body heat, where he could see Saihara’s smooth, delicate hands close enough to touch, and when he was the one to bring out that shy smile of his. He would often stay that way until he would get a message that said his power was low.

     It was hard, since with less time to charge, he ended up with less energy during the day, and grew tired quickly. Kiibo would either have to conserve his energy by going into low-power mode (which was not a very flattering state for him to be in) or stay back in his room an extra few hours. He had learned his lesson after losing battery and powering on to Saihara’s worried face as he sat in his room.

     But that moment had also brought on a new surge of whatever these feelings were. Saihara had cared and worried about him— about _Kiibo—_ and cared enough to carry his body all the way back to the dorms and wait by his side until his energy was replenished. Only professor Iidabashi had shown him that much care. But that was because Kiibo was his creation, his son. Saihara was another person who Kiibo met. And Saihara’s love and concern gave Kiibo a different feeling than the professor’s. This feeling was burning hot, hot enough where it should fry his circuits, but yet at the same time, it kept him calm.

     It had taken a couple weeks of this for Kiibo to finally realize that this was a completely foriegn feeling to him that he had never felt before. After that, he holed himself up in his room for a few days, replaying events and trying to remember what it felt like, then searching his databases for any possible clue. 

     “Iruma... I... n-need your help...” Kiibo sat at the dining hall table across from the inventor, staring down at his hands in thought. 

     “Hah? Well, I really have much better things to do...” Iruma sat in mock thought, “But since ya’ asked so nicely, I guess I can make some room in my busy schedule to help you.” 

     Kiibo let out a breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. He knew that Iruma would help him, with enough motivation, of course, but deep down he was worried that she might decline, and he really had no one else to go to for help. But in the end, it worked out, and he found electricity sparking inside him from nervousness.

     “I... After a lot of thought and research, I’ve reached the conclusion that...”

     “What? Spit it out already! I don’t have all day, ya’ know!”

     “I... think I have romantic feelings for Saihara! I believe humans refer to it as a... crush.” Kiibo squeezed his eyes shut, putting up his mask, and felt his technology go into overdrive. The heat from it all made his face light up.

     He expected a cackle from Iruma, but when nothing came and he dared one eye open, he saw the other with a dumb grin on her face and a mischievious glint in her eye. “A crush on that lame virgin, huh?” Kiibo nodded, even though she wasn’t looking.

     “Well... there’s somethin’ you could try to let him know. It’s pretty much guaranteed to work on a dumb sex-deprived idiot like that. You ever hear of pick-up lines?”

     “You mean statements or questions used on those you like or find attractive? I think I know a few, yes.”

     “Great, ‘cuz I have some of the best. They’re not like those lame ones you see in movies or comics. They’re perfect for a guy like Saihara.”

     “Please,” Kiibo said, “Teach me how to use them to make my feelings known to Saihara!”

     

     Later that night, Kiibo stood in the courtyard, fidgeting nervously as he waited for Saihara to arrive. He left a note on the other’s door, asking him to meet at this time, and Kiibo hoped to whatever god or gods were out there that Saihara saw and accepted his invitation. The robot paced, chewing on the bottom of his synthetic lip in the moonlight.

     “Um... Kiibo?” A soft voice broke Kiibo out of his worries, and he looked up, his blue lenses meeting Saihara’s gray eyes. “You... wanted to meet me. What for? Is something wrong?”

     Kiibo shook his head. “No, no. I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, though.” He took a deep breath of the fresh air, to cool down his main battery, and let it out again. “I... wanted to tell you something. No, I needed to.”

     Saihara took a few steps forward. “What is it?”

     “Well, I wanted to tell you that... I don’t need a spoonful of sugar to swallow you down.”

     “W-What? Kiibo?” A huge blush spread across Saihara’s face, causing Kiibo to panic inside slightly. That one must not have worked. He briefly recalled that Iruma told him that Saihara might not understand some of them, and that he needed to use more than one.

     “Sorry! Let me rephrase that. Um... Do you want to come back to my place and watch an adult film on my flat screen mirror?”

     This only seemed to make Saihara even more flustered as he stuttered and stepped back a bit. “Are you okay? Did... Are you low on power?”

     “No, Shuuichi, I’m fine! I assure you that I am fully charged and functioning properly.”

     “Then why are you—“

     “Though I am a robot, I possess a gag reflex. Could you help me test it by sticking something down my throat?”

     “K-Kiibo, hold on—!”

     “Would you like an Australian kiss? It’s like a french kiss, but I’ll be going down under.” For each step Saihara took back, Kiibo took one forward, until Saihara was backed up against a pillar that held up the awning over the tables in the courtyard. What was he doing wrong? Kiibo started to worry more. Saihara was fidgeting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact, with teeth worrying at his bottom lip. 

     “T-Though I am not a horse, you can ride me like one. Miu said she could make that possible.”

     “Miu...” Saihara’s face lit up a bit in a sort of realization. “D-Did Iruma tell you to say these things? D-Don’t you know what they mean?”

     Kiibo was taken aback for a moment. “Yes, she told me that this was the best way to inform you of my feelings for you. Did... Did I do them wrong?”

     “N-No! I mean... Kiibo, you do realize that these are, um...” Saihara shifted nervously, “... sexual, right?”

     That was when realization dawned on Kiibo. The blushing, stuttering, and awkward movements that spaced Saihara away were suddenly explained when he realized what he had been implying the whole time. He had made Saihara uncomfortable with his own words, and it was because he foolishly trusted what Iruma said without asking for further explanation.

     “O-Oh...! I... I’m deeply sorry, Shuuichi! I didn’t deduce that what I was saying such suggestive things! Please forgive me!” Though Kiibo couldn’t cry, he felt that, if he possessed the ability, he would be about to. “I promise not to say any of those things again without your consent!”

     “Y...Yeah, um... Could you maybe... step back a bit?” Kiibo immediatly did as was asked of him, taking a long stride back. Now that he wasn’t so close, Kiibo could take in the rest of Saihara, seeing that the same hand he felt the urge to hold was currently covering his mouth, and that the other reached up instinctively to tip the brim of his hat but faltered when it found nothing. The rest of his body fidegted nervously, desperately needing something to focus on other than the heat that Kiibo was sure was flowing throughout Saihara’s body. Then he noticed a small difference in the other’s lower half.

     Kiibo immediately looked up and away. “Oh, no...! I’m so sorry, Shuuichi, I should have noticed! I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice! I-I can... h-help...”

     Saihara smiled a small bit despite himself. “It’s— It’s fine, Kiibo. It’ll go away on its own. You don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And...” This time, Saihara’s smile stumbled a bit. He took in a deep breath and sighed. “I... I’m still not sure about how I feel about you, Kiibo, but... I’m willing to try a relationship. I-If that’s what you want.”

     Kiibo smiled fondly. Though the air was awkward and their situation was less than ideal, he discovered that he didn’t care, because Saihara was giving him a chance, and that’s all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> why isnt there more kiibo x saihara??? i love my boys,,


End file.
